In processing magnetic floppy disks with their rear jacket open through sorters into bins, for example such as disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 402,841, filed July 28, 1982 at times the disk drive openings do not remain centered (concentric) with reference to the jacket drive openings. Also such problems are encountered when transferring such disk jacket combinations into storage containers. In order to provide relatively simple mechanism that will rotate a disk jacket combination while conveying it under gravity from a bin to a container of a magazine to abut against a stop or container front wall and descent relative a pole pin so that the disk and jacket relatively move to have their drive openings become substantially concentric, this invention has been made.